Dana Brooke
| birth_place = Seven Hills, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = WWE Performance Staff Bill DeMott Sara Amato | debut = 2013 | retired = }} Ashley Mae Sebera '''(November 29, 1988) is an American fitness model and a female professional wrestler. She is currently signed with World Wrestling Entertainment on its SmackDown brand, where she competes under the name '''Dana Brooke. Career World Wrestling Entertainment (2014–present) NXT (2014–2016) Sebera was signed by WWE on June 15, 2013 and was given the ring name Dana Brooke months later. Brooke made her first appearance on TV at the NXT Takeover II event on September 11, 2014 in a backstage segment with Tyler Breeze. A week later on September 18, Dana Brooke made her in-ring debut as a villainess at a house show in Wauchula, teaming with Sasha Banks in a victorious effort against Alexa Bliss and Bayley. On October 23, Brooke defeated Devin Taylor via submission in a dark match at that night's TV tapings. During the following NXT show on October 24, Brooke teamed with Becky Lynch & Sasha Banks in a losing 6-woman tag team match against Bayley & Charlotte & Devin Taylor. Two months later on December 18, Dana returned to ring action, facing off against Carmella and Alexa Bliss in a three-way match, won by Bliss. Bliss would defeat Carmella and Brooke in a consecutive three-way match on December 19's NXT show. Brooke and Carmella would again lose to Alexa Bliss on December 20 in a third consecutive three-way match. During the following year, on the February 18 NXT TV taping, Brooke defeated Blue Pants in singles action. On March 7, during Day 1 of NXT Live! At the Arnold Classic, Brooke defeated Bayley. On Day 2 of NXT Live! At the Arnold Classic, on March 8, Brooke defeated Carmella. During the March 12 NXT show, Brooke teamed with Becky Lynch to defeat Alexa Bliss & Devin Taylor. On March 13, Brooke lost to Bayley in singles competition. The following show held on March 14, Brooke teamed with Becky Lynch in a losing match against Alexa Bliss & Devin Taylor. Brooke and Lynch teamed again on March 27, losing to Alexa Bliss & Bayley. On March 28, during Day 3 of the NXT WrestleMania Axxess 2015, Brooke faced and lost to Charlotte. After the WrestleMania pre-events, entering the next month, Brooke teamed with Becky Lynch on April 2, in a losing tag team match against Bayley & Carmella. Two days later on the April 4 NXT show, Brooke teamed with Carmella in losing tag match facing Alexa Bliss & Bayley. Main Roster (2016–present) Dana Brooke debuted on the May 9 episode of Raw, attacking Becky Lynch and siding with Emma. Brooke then faced Becky Lynch twice, which she won. She interfered at Extreme Rules, distracting Natalya to allow Charlotte to retain the WWE Women's Championship. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' **Samoan driver *'Signature moves' **Bodyscissors **Enzugiri **Fireman's carry slam **Handspring corner back elbow **Handstand corner foot choke **Handstand elbow drop **Kneeling jawbreaker **Low dropkick **Modified bow and arrow stretch **Running rounding moonsault splash sometimes from the second rope **Running or rebound clothesline, sometimes to an oncoming opponent *'Wrestlers managed' **Emma **Charlotte **Apollo Crews **Titus O'Neil *'Entrance themes' **"Look But Don't Touch" by Hollywood Music (NXT live events January 2015 - March 2015) **'"Respectful"' by CFO$ (NXT April 2015 – Present) **"Chemical Mind" by Jason Davis (NXT; used while accompanying Emma) **"Real Deal" by CFO$ (NXT/WWE; used while accompanying Emma) **"Recognition" by CFO$ (WWE; used while teaming with and accompanying Charlotte) **'"Making Moves"' by Jim Johnston (WWE; used as a member of Titus Worldwide) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #26 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #52 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile * Dana Brooke Profight Profile * * Profile Category:1988 births Category:2013 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Ohio wrestlers Category:Models Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:WWE Models Category:Living people